


Cookie Dough and Bake Sales

by Pseudorific



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudorific/pseuds/Pseudorific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things in life that are as eventful and as amusing as watching Percy Jackson trying to bake. A son of Poseidon and kitchen utensils do not go well together. It was going well and for a moment I thought the day had been well and truly saved but, of course, that was never going to happen with Percy in the kitchen. And now there was flour everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough and Bake Sales

There are few things in life that are as eventful and as amusing as watching Percy Jackson trying to bake. A son of Poseidon and kitchen utensils do not go well together. Flour was everywhere. Everywhere. On the floor; over his apron – yes, an apron, his futile attempt at staying clean – and all over me to the point where my previously black hair was stark white. We don’t even need that much flour. We’re only making cookies and yet there’s a powdered white ocean on my floor. Gods know why I allowed him to talk me into this. I seized the flour bag from his hands before the ocean at my feet got any deeper and rolled my eyes, a slight smile flickering across my face.

“You’re hilarious. You know that, right?” I said, still smiling. He let out a small laugh and scratched the back of his neck, a quirk I’d come to notice and appreciate. Percy looked at the floor and laughed louder.

“Sorry about the flour… I went a bit overboard.” He scratched the back of his neck again and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

“A bit overboard? Gods help us all if you ever tried to make a cake.” I measured out the needed amount of flour from the sparse amount left in the bag and combed a hand through my hair, sighing. “You somehow managed to get the flour everywhere except the mixing bowl.” Percy laughed and pulled the eggs towards him. Oh Gods this was going to get messy… more messy than it was already.

“How many eggs do we need?” After a quick glance his way I let out a small sigh.

“We only need one egg Percy, not five.” He smirked mischievously and rolled a few of the eggs away, only for one to roll off of the edge and splatter all over the floor. I just looked at him and he giggled. I turned my attention back to the mixing bowl, now complete with egg yolk (I took the egg off of him before he committed further kitchen-related atrocities) and began mixing.

It was going well and for a moment I thought the day had been well and truly saved but, of course, that was never going to happen. In a quick movement his hands snaked around my hips, his head pressing gently into the crook of my neck, nuzzling affectionately, and the whisk slipped from my hand and shot upwards like a rocket. The mix went everywhere and Percy laughed, his warm breath ghosting across my neck. He straightened up and turned me around to face him only for him to burst out laughing again.

“What? What’s so funny?” I asked with a slight frown, still trapped between the counter and his arms. He leant forward and my breath hitched, a finger gliding gently across my upper lip and pulling away slightly: cookie mix. He licked it cleanly off, not breaking eye contact, and smiled devilishly before leaning in further and ever so gently pressing soft, warm lips against mine.  
Just before my eyes could fully close Percy pulled away with a triumphant and mischievous smile on his face.

“We should try cooking more often.”


End file.
